


With This Ring

by allison3939



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>비공식적인 동료 간의 전화 통화.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With This Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179891) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog.  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)  
> If there is anything you want me to know, please leave a comment!
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다.  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

*따릉, 따릉* *따릉, 따릉* *따릉, 따릉*

*콰당*

"젠장. 망할 기계 같으니... 여보세요?"

"아지라파엘?"

"으음?"

"자네는 생년월일을 기입하라고 하면 뭐라고 적어?"

"우리에겐 생년월일이 없잖아. 우선 태어난 적도 없었고 우리가 창조될 당시엔 월일이란 개념도 없었지."

"그렇지만 반드시 써야 한다고 하면 말야. 자네가 열심히 적어내는 세금계산서 같은 거."

"빈칸으로 내버려둬도 아무도 묻지 않던데."

"흠. 알았어, 신장은... 180센티미터. 몸무게는..."

"자네가 알 바 아니야."

"헤. 어디 보자... 자네 머리카락하고 눈 색깔은 뭐라고 하면 좋을까?"

"6000년 동안 변한 적이 없는데 그걸 묻다니 다소 놀랍군."

"에이, 그러지 말고. 질병 같은 건 없어?"

"지금 막 찾아온 두통 말고? 아니, 당연히 없지. 지금 이 질문들은 목적이 뭐야, 크라울리?"

"아, 아무것도 아니야."

"순진한 척 해도 소용없어. 자네가 안 순진하다는 건 아주 잘 아니까. 지금 뭘 작성하는 거야?"

"아. 음. 비용 청구서."

"거기다가 내 인적 사항을 쓰고 있다고? 자네가 인간 유혹하는 데에 든 비용을 지금 천국에 청구하겠다는 거야? 크라울리- "

"아냐, 아냐. 근데 좋은 생각이네, 고마워."

"하! 자넨 정말 못 말려."

"응, 알아. 아니, 자네 쪽 사람들한테 사기를 치는 건 아니고, 평소처럼 내 사람들한테 하는 거야."

"전에 그러다가 문제 일으키지 않았어? 그런데 또 시도한다고?."

"아하, 하지만 이번엔 주의사항을 꼼꼼히 읽어봤거든. 우리 쪽 청구서 밑에 쓰인 주의사항을 읽어본 적 있어, 아지라파엘?"

"아니, 끝도 없이 이어지도록 설계된 거 아니었어?"

"그렇긴 하지만 내가 워드에다가 넣고 단어들을 검색해봤거든- 저쪽은 이런 건 상상도 못할걸. 여전히 지금이 14세기인 줄 아니까. 어쨌든 개판 오 분전이야, 아지라파엘. 흔히들 생각하는 것보다 훨씬 어설프다고."

"개판...오 분전?"

*한숨*

"허점을 찾았다고. 그래서 그걸 이용하고 있는 거지. 현재 시세로 봤을 때 자네 책방은 가격이 어느 정도 나갈까?"

"내 책방을 지옥에 담보로 내놓을 생각은 없어!"

"물론 그건 아니지. 하지만 그 비용 중 일부는 청구해줄 수 있어. 자네가 원한다면. 자네가 그 돈으로 더 많은 책을 사와서 책꽂이를 장식하고 싶다면. 아하! 종이가 산더미니까 화재의 위험도 크겠다. 자네 보험비용까지 청구해줄게."

"크라울리! 그만해! 제발 그만하고! 최대한 간략하게 설명해봐 - 내 인적 사항을 왜 지옥 정부에다가 제출하고 있는 거지?"

"부양 가족도 인정된다고 하더라고."

"부양 가족...이 인정된다고."

"응. 부양 가족을 대신해서 비용을 청구할 수 있는 거야."

"내가 어떻게 자네의 부양 가족이 된다는 거지?"

"섭섭하게 말투가 왜 그래. 아주 간단해. 우린 결혼한 사이니까."

*쿵*

"아지라파엘? 아지라파엘? 끊었어?"

"...아니, 잠시 자리에 앉느라. _지금 뭐라고?_ "

"걱정 마. 이런 건 아무도 검사 안 해. 혹시 자식을 갖고 싶다고 생각한 적 없어?"

"그만 웃어! 하나도 웃기지 않아! 그 청구서에 내 이름은 당장 지워! 우린 결혼한 적 없어!"

"여기에는 그렇게 안 써져 있는데. 괜찮아, 그렇게 신경 쓸 필요 없다니까. 자기야."

"지금 감히 웃음이 나와? 내 평생 이런, 이런 -"

"귀여운 장난은 처음이지? 어이, 진정해, 심장마비 걸리겠어. 내가 오늘 회사에서 열심히 일하고 저녁에 들어갈 테니까, 상은 차려놓을 거지?"

"아악!"

"끊는다. 여보."

*딸칵*

"아악!"


End file.
